Daddy's Day
by wisdom-of-me
Summary: My daddy couldn't be here,   because he lives so far away.  But I know he wishes he could be,   since this is such a special day.  And though you cannot meet him,   I wanted you to know.  All about my daddy,   and how much he loves me so -based on a poem


**_Disclaimer: I love the Percy Jackson series, I really do, but no amout of love would mean that I own it._**

"Zoë" I pleaded. "Please listen to me. I really think you should stay home."  
>I can't believe that I was reduced to this, pleading with my only daughter not to go to school. In which universe is this right?<br>Zoë looked at me with those beautiful green eyes that she had inherited from her father.  
>"I'm sorry mummy" she said. "But I have to go to school. And you'll be there anyway, won't you?"<br>The sudden fear in her eyes made me swallow my pride and nod slowly.  
>"Of course I'll be there, darling."<br>She smiled again and, again, I was reminded of how much she looked like Percy.  
>I stood and offered her my hand.<br>"Come on then, we better get you dressed" I said as I led her up the stairs.

Zoë chose her favourite dress from the wardrobe before asking me to tie a bow around her waist. The ribbon was gray, not unlike my eyes, and the dress matched her own.  
>And Percy's.<br>She asked me to put her blonde hair in a ponytail and I obliged. She looked so much like I did when I was her age that it often made people double take.  
>"What are you going to say?" I asked her as we got in the car.<br>But she just smiled secretively and said;  
>"You'll see."<p>

We walked up the stairs to Zoë's classroom and she gave me one last smile as she took her seat. I stood at the back of the class with the other dads who were there for Daddy's Day' and some of them frowned at me, curious as to why I was there. But I wouldn't leave my daughter to face this horrible reminder alone.  
>"Good morning class" the cheery grade one teacher said.<br>"Good morning Ms Robinson" the whole class replied.  
>"As all of you can see today is Daddy's Day so when I call your name I would like for you to introduce us to your daddy and tell us a little bit about him" she pursued her lips in thought. "We'll go in alphabetical order so, Adam, you first."<p>

The time seemed to fly past as each of the other children told everyone about their fathers, each of whom was there. Finally Zoë stood and I dug my nails into my palm. If she was brave enough to do this than so was I.  
>All of the children, and some of the dads, searched for Zoë's father and none them found him.<br>"Where's her daddy at?" one of the children cried.  
>"She probably doesn't have one" another called out.<br>That I could handle, they were just kids, but then a father spoke up.  
>"Looks like another deadbeat dad, too busy to waste his day."<br>After class I might just introduce that jerk to the sharp end of my knife.  
>But Zoë didn't seem to care what everyone else was saying and started her speech.<br>"I can't introduce you to my daddy so I wrote a poem about him instead" she had everyone's full attention now.  
>She smiled up at me before breathing in deeply and starting.<br>"My daddy couldn't be here,  
>because he lives so far away.<br>But I know he wishes he could be,  
>since this is such a special day.<br>And though you cannot meet him,  
>I wanted you to know.<br>All about my daddy,  
>and how much he loves me so.<br>He loved to tell me stories  
>He taught me to ride my bike.<br>He surprised me with pink roses,  
>and taught me to fly a kite.<br>We used to share fudge sundaes,  
>and ice cream in a cone.<br>And though you cannot see him,  
>I'm not standing here alone.<br>Cause my daddy's always with me,  
>even though we are apart.<br>I know because he told me,  
>he'll forever be in my heart."<br>I felt the tears track down my cheeks as I watched my daughter. She was so proud of her absent father, and I knew that he was just as proud of her. His little girl.  
>"I love my daddy very much.<br>He's my shining star.  
>And if he could he'd be here,<br>but heaven's just too far.  
>You see he was a fireman<br>and died just this past year.  
>When airplanes hit the towers<br>and taught Americans to fear.  
>But sometimes when I close my eyes,<br>it's like he never went away."  
>Then Zoë closed her eyes and I watched in amazement as all of the students, the teacher, even the fathers, all closed their eyes with her.<br>"I know you're with me Daddy" Zoë said without a doubt.  
>And then the most amazing thing, by far, happened. Beside my daughter I watched Percy shimmer into life as he bent down to kiss his only child's cheek. Zoë smiled, her eyes still tightly closed, as Percy placed a pink rose on her desk. Then he turned to me.<br>'I love you' I mouthed.  
>He smiled and mouthed back;<br>'Forever and ever.'


End file.
